


Revenge is sweet

by ayakocho



Series: Seungchuchu date [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: He is a sly fella, M/M, Not Beta Read, Yuuri takes revenge, everyone gets drunk, except Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Yuuri finally has a plan to get back at Phichit for that scandalous photo he took of a naked Viktor clinging to him that night in the steamboat restaurant before the Cup of China.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was written on a whim and I don't even ship seungchuchu that much but this idea came into my head and I knew I had to write it.
> 
> Edit (25/02/2017): It's like 4am in the morning and I have given into this ship. May write more in future.

The night before Yuuri and Viktor were supposed to fly off to South Korea for the 4 Continents Championship, the two of them were cuddling on the couch under a warm fluffy blanket, some Russian TV drama playing in the background. Makkachin was curled up at the side of the couch.

“Yuuri, isn’t it about time to go to bed? We have an early flight to catch tomorrow,” Viktor said, nudging Yuuri’s side.

When Yuuri didn’t respond, Viktor nudged him again.

“Huh? Sorry did you say something? I was thinking…”

“Yuuri~ You know you get nervous if you think too much about the competition,” Viktor whined and pulled Yuuri closer towards him, “Just relax for now and don’t think about it.”

Yuuri let out a chuckle at Viktor’s actions. “Viktor, don’t worry. I wasn’t thinking about the competition.”

“Then what were you thinking about?” Viktor asked curiously.

“Hmm… Do you remember that photo Phichit took when we went to the steamboat restaurant the night before the Cup of China?”

“Of course! It was a very nice photo.” Viktor winked at Yuuri for added effect, causing Yuuri to laugh again.

“Well, I was thinking maybe now is the time to get back at him for it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Take a similar picture. But this time he’s the one pouncing on people while we take the photo,” Yuuri replied with a smirk on his face.

Viktor loved it when Yuuri exhibited confidence and moved his arm so that now it was carding through Yuuri’s hair. “And how do you plan to do that, my love?”

“It’s possible. You’ve just never seen Phichit drunk is all,” Yuuri replied in a casual tone. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Viktor had rarely seen.

“Also,” he continued, “I need you to help me make a group chat for all the 4CC skaters and invite everyone out after the competition.”

Viktor gave Yuuri a fond smile and kissed him lightly. “As you wish, my love. I look forward to whatever you have planned.”

 

> **_V_Nikiforov created a group chat._ **
> 
> **_V_Nikiforov added Katsuki_Yuuri, Phichuchu, Seung-Gil, KingJJ, Leooooo, GHong99, Otabek_ **
> 
> **_V_Nikiforov changed the chat name to “4CC gang”_ **
> 
> **V_Nikiforov** : Welcome!
> 
> **Katsuki_Yuuri** : Hi everyone!
> 
> **Leooooo** : Good morning! And what’s this chat for?
> 
> **V_Nikiforov** : Yuuri and I were thinking that maybe after the 4CC we all could meet up and hang out!
> 
> **GHong99** : Hello! And I fully support that idea.
> 
> **Phichuchu** : Omg yesssss
> 
> **Phichuchu** : All in support say aye
> 
> **V_Nikiforov** : Aye
> 
> **Katsuki_Yuuri** : Aye
> 
> **Leooooo** : Aye aye captain
> 
> **GHong99** : Aye!!!
> 
> **KingJJ** : No party would be complete without the King!
> 
> **Otabek** : No.
> 
> **Phichuchu** : Awww but Otabek we all rarely get to hang out together~ 
> 
> **Otabek** : I’m sorry but my coach wants me back asap to train for Worlds
> 
> **Katsuki_Yuuri** : I see. That’s alright Otabek. Maybe next time?
> 
> **Otabek** : I will try
> 
> **Otabek** : See you all at the competition
> 
> **_Otabek left the group_ **
> 
> **Phichuchu** : :/
> 
> **V_Nikiforov** : Aren’t we missing one more person’s reply
> 
> **GHong99** : We are?
> 
> **Leooooo** : Who?
> 
> **KingJJ** : @Seung-Gil pls respond
> 
> **GHong99** : Oh
> 
> **Leooooo** : Oh
> 
> **Seung-Gil** : What is this. My phone has been vibrating non-stop. And I see someone mentioned my name.
> 
> **Phichuchu** : Hello Seung Gil! We’re planning to meet up the day after the 4CC to hang out and stuff do you wanna join us?
> 
> **Seung-Gil** : No
> 
> **Phichuchu** : But none of us can speak Korean! You’re like our only hope! Pleeeaaase
> 
> **Seung-Gil** : No. I have better things to do than “hang out” with you lot
> 
> **Phichuchu** : :(
> 
> **Katsuki_Yuuri** : :(
> 
> **V_Nikiforov** : :(
> 
> **GHong99** : :(
> 
> **Leooooo** : :(
> 
> **Seung-Gil** : What
> 
> **KingJJ** : One night can’t hurt
> 
> **Seung-Gil** : Fine. But I’m not taking any responsibility if any of you lend yourself in trouble.
> 
> **Phichuchu** : Yay!!!
> 
> **Katsuki_Yuuri** : See you guys in Gangneung!
> 
> **GHong99** : See you!
> 
> **Leooooo** : Looking forward to it!
> 
> **KingJJ** : Hope everyone’s ready to bow down to the King!

 

Yuuri chuckled as he read through everyone’s messages. His plan was going smoothly.

 

\---x---x---x---

 

The 4 Continents Championship was spread over 4 days.

The Men’s Short Programme was during the evening of the second day. JJ placed first after his flawless performance and Yuuri placed second, just a few points behind him. Guang Hong, to most of the audience’s surprise, placed third.

The skaters spent the next day resting and preparing themselves for the free skate.

Competition was tough during the free skate, with most of them skating almost flawless programmes.

In the end, Yuuri came in first, but just barely. He had won JJ by a small margin of 2 points. And in third place was Otabek, who had made a recovery during his free skate.

After the exhibition gala, the skaters had the rest of the night free to do whatever they wanted. They all arranged to meet up in Viktor and Yuuri’s room once they had changed and freshened up, since those two had the biggest room.

Phichit was the first to arrive at the couple’s room, immediately pulling Yuuri into a tight hug. 

“Congratulations Yuuri!” he exclaimed.

“Ah thanks Phichit! You did great as well. Your performance has really improved greatly since I last saw it,” Yuuri replied.

“But I still only placed 6th,” Phichit pouted. 

Yuuri chuckled and patted Phichit’s back. “There there.”

Another knock on the door brought Yuuri and Phichit out of their own little world and Yuuri moved to open it since Viktor was still in the shower.

“Congratulations Yuuri!” Leo and Guang Hong said once Yuuri opened the door. Yuuri blushed under their praise.

“Thanks. Please come in.”

Leo and Guang Hong stepped inside, and both received a warm hug from Phichit.

Soon after them, JJ and Seung Gil arrived, both carrying plastic bags filled with various alcoholic, non-alcoholic beverages and plastic cups. By then Viktor had finished with his shower and was happily chatting with the rest on the king sized bed.

The drinks were placed on the small coffee table and the skaters helped themselves to a cup of whatever they wanted.

“A toast!” Phichit held his cup of alcohol up in the air, “to Yuuri and JJ! For getting gold and silver!”

Everyone patted Yuuri and JJ on the back before taking a sip of their own drinks.

“And also,” Phichit continued, “a toast to the rest of us who did our best!”

The other skaters cheered at this statement and raised their cups into the air in agreement.

After that, the skaters sat down in a circle on the floor, drinking and talking. At some point of time someone had suggested a drinking game, which resulted in most of them getting somewhat drunk.

Yuuri tried his best not to drink too much. He did have a picture to take after all. Viktor on the other hand happily helped him drink whatever he didn’t want to.

By the end of the small party, most of them were pretty drunk.

Leo and Guang Hong were curled up beside each other in a corner of the room, fast asleep. JJ was lying on the floor and his shirt had come off at some point of time. Viktor was clinging tightly to Yuuri’s left arm, asking for something that was too incoherent for Yuuri to make out. So he deposited his fiance on the small couch before he moved into position to execute the final part of his plan.

He wasn’t really drunk, just slightly buzzed. So he easily made his way to where Phichit was prancing around a pretty annoyed Seung Gil, pulling on his hand to get him up from the floor. Seung Gil didn’t look drunk at all but Yuuri couldn’t really tell since he still had on his default grumpy expression.

“Seung Gil~ Get up~ Let’s sleep on the bed~!” Phichit whined. 

Seung Gil, once noticing that Yuuri was watching, got up from where he was seated on the floor, to the delight of Phichit.

He let Phichit drag him towards the bed and he noticed Yuuri pulling out his phone. Immediately he knew something bad was about to happen. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Once they were at the edge of the bed, Phichit flung himself onto Seung Gil, causing the two of them to fall noisily onto the mattress.

And then he kissed him on the cheek. Loudly.

“Seung Gil~ You have such a pretty face~ If only you weren’t so grumpy all the time.”

Seung Gil could feel his own face heating up at the Thai man’s words and actions. And to make things worse, he didn’t seem like he was going let go of him any time soon. In fact, he was nuzzling his head against his chest, making himself more comfortable.

“Goodnight…” Phichit said and then promptly dozed off, still hugging Seung Gil.

Seung Gil stared at the man sleeping on top of him and then hesitantly put his arms around him, moving both of them such that they were both in comfortable sleeping conditions. He then turned his head slightly to look at Yuuri, hoping the other man was too inebriated to have noticed what happened. However, Yuuri was still standing there, very much not drunk, and with his phone pointed towards them.

Seung Gil silently cursed.

Yuuri, somehow, had managed to capture the entire scene on video. It was only when he saw Seung Gil turn to look at him did he turn away and switch to the front camera of his phone, giving his best shocked face and a soft “Wow!” before ending the recording.

He looked back to where Seung Gil was gently holding a sleeping Phichit and laughed softly. 

The Korean man’s cheeks were still dusted pink and he looked pretty conflicted, as if he wasn’t sure if he should continue what he was doing or attempt to escape the Thai man’s grasp. Phichit though was sleeping soundly, occasionally moving but still keeping the other man in a tight embrace. 

After a while, he saw Seung Gil give in to exhaustion and fall asleep, his arms still lightly wrapped around Phichit’s torso.

Yuuri chuckled at the adorable sight and looked back to his phone. He had intended to just take a picture, and was now wondering if he should just post the whole video or only a part of it. After some thinking, Yuuri decided to only post the part where Phichit jumped onto Seung Gil and kissed his cheek, causing the man’s cheeks to be covered in a faint blush.

Instantly the video gained a bunch of likes and comments and Yuuri had to put his phone on silent mode to prevent the constant notifications from waking anyone up. He looked forward to the pair’s reactions once they woke up.

Placing his phone on the desk, Yuuri walked over to the couch where his fiance was sleeping peacefully. He lay down next to Viktor and was immediately pulled into a tight hug by him. Yuuri sighed at the familiar feeling and felt himself doze off as well.

 

\---x---x---x---

 

Needless to say, the next morning was  _ interesting _ .

The first to wake up was Seung Gil, because someone’s phone kept ringing and disturbed his sleep.

As he tried to sit up, he felt a weight on his chest and noticed the person sleeping next to him, who had their hands draped over his chest. 

The memories from last night came rushing back to Seung Gil and he immediately bolted upright. The sudden movement caused Phichit’s arms to be forcefully pushed off his chest, which ended up causing Phichit to wake up.

“It’s too early…” Seung Gil heard the Thai man groan, but Seung Gil had other priorities than dealing with him at the moment.

The phone was still ringing loudly in the hotel room but no one else seemed to be awake.

Sighing, Seung Gil slid off the bed and searched around the room till he found the source of the obnoxious sound. The phone had a green casing with a hamster in the middle, which immediately identified it as Phichit’s. There were a large number of notifications and missed calls but Seung Gil, being the polite man he was, looked at none of them and quickly set the phone on silent mode.

Once the noisy phone was dealt with, he looked around the room, finally taking in everything properly.

Leo and Guang Hong were both lying on the floor in the corner of the room, cuddled together and very much still asleep. JJ had rolled over to his side and was also still sleeping, and the couple were still soundly asleep on the couch.

Seung Gil sighed again and pinched the bridge his nose. He didn’t drink much last night so he wasn’t experiencing any signs of a hangover, but he felt angry at himself for being convinced to participate in this party.

Since there was nothing else he could do until everyone else woke up, he searched around the room for his phone, tidying it up a little in the process, and sat down on the edge of the bed furthest from the sleeping Thai man.

When he unlocked his phone, he was bombarded with a bunch of notifications - messages from his coach, his rink mates whom he didn’t interact much with, and a bunch of notifications from instagram and twitter. He normally didn’t receive this much attention so what happened over the course of one night to cause this?

The first message he opened was the one from his coach. She had messaged him asking if he was alright and then if he seen the video. She had helpfully attached the link to said video as well. Seung Gil noted that the video had been posted on Instagram and opted to open his instagram app to look at it instead.

 

> **yuuri_katsudon**
> 
>  
> 
> (video)
> 
>  
> 
> ❤ 174,494
> 
>  
> 
> Wow! @phichit+chu @seung-gillee #4CC #4CCafterparty #Gangneung #SouthKorea #revenge
> 
>  
> 
> View all 27198 comments
> 
>  
> 
> **katsudonlover44** omg is that really phichit and seung gil?!
> 
>  
> 
> **phichuchuchu** the rise of a new ship
> 
>  
> 
> **seungismyhusbando** cute! ♥♥♥♥♥

 

Seung Gil almost threw his phone at the wall in front of him then and there. He felt anger and embarrassment well up inside him and took a few deep breaths to calm down. The video was nothing too bad that he couldn’t handle, since he clearly was the victim.

When he finally regained his composure, he noticed that the others were beginning to stir.

The first up was JJ, who was groaning about how his back ached after sleeping on the floor for a night. He gave JJ a small wave as he walked past to use the bathroom.

The next up was Viktor, who gave Seung Gil a small smile before turning his attention to the man sleeping in his arms, peppering his face with kisses to wake him up. Yuuri eventually conceded and woke up, laughing softly at Viktor’s antics.

Seung Gil got up from where he was and walked over to Yuuri.

“Katsuki Yuuri, why did you upload that video last night. Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused.”

“Huh? What video?” Yuuri asked sleepily. It took awhile for Yuuri to recall what he had done last night. “Oh sorry. I was intending to only take a picture to get back at Phichit for something he did last year but I ended up taking a video. I didn’t intentionally mean to involve you. So if you really don’t like it I can delete it once I find my phone.”

“No. It’s okay. Just that if you intend to post something like this in the future please discuss it with me beforehand. I do not like sharing what I do in private on the internet.”

“Oh okay,” Yuuri replied with a small smile, and then the look in his eyes turned playful, “Glad you liked the video.”

Seung Gil, realising the implication of his words, groaned and covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide the faint blush that had appeared. Yuuri just chuckled at his reaction.

Viktor, who didn’t know what was suddenly going on between these two, gave Yuuri a peck on the cheek once he was done talking with Seung Gil and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way.

Soon, Leo and Guang Hong also woke up. Immediately, the two of them grabbed their phones and began scrolling through their various social media, and of course, they saw the video.

Seung Gil could tell that they had seen it when they suddenly jerked their heads up to look at Phichit, who was still sleeping on the large bed, and then at him before returning their gazes to their phones.

Phichit soon stirred and sat up on the bed, lazily rubbing sleep out of his eyes with one hand while his other messaged his temples. He was having a killer hangover. How much did he drink last night?

Yuuri, noticing that the Thai man was now awake, brought him some hangover medicine, which he always had packed in case of situations like this, and a glass of water.

“Thanks Yuuri,” he managed to say and then popped the pills into his mouth and took a large gulp of water.

“You may want to check your notifications,” Yuuri said as he walked away with the empty glass. Phichit stared at his back quizzically and got up to search for his phone.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Seung Gil holding out his phone to him. He accepted the phone with a smile and was about to thank the other man but was promptly ignored as Seung Gil walked away.

Phichit didn’t think much of his behaviour, since this was how he normally was, and sat down on the bed to look through his phone.

There were so many notifications, from all his social media platforms, asking him if the video was real. He also had 10 missed calls from Ciao Ciao, and several more from his family and friends. From the notifications, he gleaned that the video was posted on Instagram and opened the app to view the video in question.

After watching the short clip posted on Yuuri’s account a few times, Phichit got up and locked himself in the bathroom using the excuse that he was going to freshen up.

_ Phichit you have really done it now haven’t you  _ he thought. 

He had always been trying to keep his affection for the Korean man to a minimum so the man himself wouldn’t feel uncomfortable around him and so no one else noticed his little crush but of course drunk Phichit had to come and ruin everything.

Sighing, he turned on the tap and splashed some cold water onto his face to clear his mind. Hopefully this incident would blow over after a day or two and Seung Gil wouldn’t be too mad at him. He should also probably go apologise to him for dragging him into this mess.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed that everyone else had left the room and only Seung Gil and himself remained. Was he in the bathroom for that long?

“Where’s everyone else?” he asked Seung Gil, who was seated on the bed scrolling through something on his phone.

“They all left to get brunch and told me to stay here to wait for you. We can go join them now if you’re ready,” Seung Gil replied in his usual expressionless voice, still not looking up from his phone.

It was now or never. Phichit took a few calming breaths and went to sit next to Seung Gil on the bed.

“Hey, Seung Gil. You’ve probably already seen that video Yuuri posted on Instagram already right? I… I would like to apologise for my drunken actions…” Phichit said, trying to hide his nervousness under a cheerful facade.

“Yes I have. And I accept your apology. Now, can we leave? I am very hungry even if you aren’t,” Seung Gil replied casually, slipping his phone into his pocket as he stood up. 

Phichit, surprised at his response, grabbed Seung Gil’s hand to stop him.

“You’re not- You’re not mad at me or anything?”

“No, why would I be? I am just slightly annoyed that it was Katsuki Yuuri who posted the video and not you.”

“Because it was clear that I was the one who dragged you into this mess and… and I know you’re a very private person so my drunken actions could have just ruined your entire reputation...”

“I don’t mind if it’s you.”

Phichit’s eyes widened. He searched the other man’s face for any hint that he was lying. But Seung Gil’s expression didn’t look any different from usual, although Phichit thought he saw the faintest sign of a blush on his cheeks.

“...So you’re saying that you don’t mind being in photos or videos with me. And that you would prefer if these photos or videos were not posted by other people but by me,” Phichit said, trying his best to process what Seung Gil had said.

“Yes. I was always wondering why you never posted any photos with me inside even though we do interact regularly,” Seung Gil replied, eyebrows furrowing slightly in annoyance.

“But I thought you wouldn’t want me to post those because you didn’t like your private life being shared online.”

“Have I ever said that to you?”

Phichit thought back to all the times he had interacted with the other man. 

They usually met up during competitions and they did message each other regularly, exchanging training tips or just wishing each other good luck for competitions (though Phichit did most of the talking in their messages, and Seung Gil just replied with short sentences to acknowledge his message or give his own opinion on the matter). On most occasions when they met up for dinner before or after a competition, Phichit would take a photo with him to “commemorate the evening”, as was his habit, but he would never post it online. From the other man’s low level of social media presence, he noticed that Seung Gil wasn’t the type to post about his private life online and Phichit never posted any photos with him, wishing to respect his privacy.

“I guess not…” Phichit replied after a while, a sheepish grin on his face. Seung Gil nodded at him.

“Good. Now if there is nothing else you would like to say could please let go of my hand?”

Phichit had totally forgotten he was still grabbing onto Seung Gil’s hand. He glanced at the hand he was still holding on to, then up at Seung Gil’s face. He noted that the other man's expression had changed slightly. It looked like he was...embarrassed?

When Phichit didn’t let go of his hand after that and instead took to staring at his face, Seung Gil tried to shake the hand off. He wasn’t used to so much physical interaction and thinking about the amount of contact the two had had within a span of 12 hours caused him to feel slightly flustered.

This only served to embolden Phichit, who stood up and adjusted his grip so that their fingers were interlaced. Seung Gil sent him a perplexed look. 

Gathering his courage, Phichit looked Seung Gil straight in the eyes and said, “I like you.”

Seung Gil blinked at him, mouth slightly open, not really knowing how to respond. The other man’s words had taken him by surprise. Phichit liked him. But did he mean it in a platonic or romantic way? Well, judging by the sloppy kissed he had placed on his cheek last night Seung Gil guessed it was in a romantic way.

On an impulse, Seung Gil used his free hand to pat Phichit’s head. If asked, Seung Gil didn’t have a proper explanation as to why he had done it, but he felt it was necessary and appropriate at that moment.

“Okay,” he replied after that.

Now it was Phichit’s turn to look at him with a surprised expression.

“Okay?”

“Yes. I acknowledge that you like me. But maybe before you think about asking me out you should try and improve your kissing skills.” This caused a blush to bloom across Phichit’s cheeks, turning the brown skin on his face a dark shade of red.

“O-Oh…”

“Can we go get some food now?” Seung Gil asked, raising an eyebrow and tugging on their interlocked hands.

“Sure…!” Phichit replied cheerfully. Well, at least Seung Gil didn’t outright reject him.

And so the two of them walked out of the room, hand in hand, to the cafe at the hotel lobby where all the other skaters were.

Needless to say, there was quite a commotion when they noticed their intertwined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any errors/weird parts and I'll try my best to correct them!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
